


Watching

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-02
Updated: 2007-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stands aloof</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

He still watches over them. No matter what trials he has faced, no matter what pain he feels for them, he watches.

Too many of them truly mean something to him. Whether it is as colleague, friend, or chosen family, he bears a responsibility to them.

Most never feel him. In Gotham, one does, much as that one tries to hide it.

Star City has one too.

The same goes for Coast City.

They all let him keep his solitude. They give him the space he demanded.

They'll be the first to open their arms, when watching is not enough.


End file.
